khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
RAGNAROK (terra99032)
RAGNAROK NAME: AGE: GENDER: ' '''RACE: ' 'BLOODTYPE: ' 'FORMER HELSELGAN BOUNTY: ' 'AFFILIATIONS: ' 'HEIGHT: ' 'WEIGHT: ' '''APPEARANCE: Head: his head is covered by grey armour. At the top of his head (armour), is a long thick thread made out of silk, emerging from the spot where his King Crown is supposed to be. He has a spike on his fore head; you can only see a red light through his eye holes. He has a fairly large black scarf wrapped around his neck armour, the rest of the armour around his head is blank (when i say blank i don’t mean lacking colour). He has a metallic, black, left arm. His right arm is just grey armour. There are spikes on his shoulders; his chest plate is grey. He has a picture of a black dragon on his armour; it starts at his left shoulder and goes all the way down to his hip. He has a white rag on his hip. (Sorry for the lack of info) ' ' PERSONALITY: Former: Ragnarok’s personality used to be exactly like luffy’s: Care free, forgiving, funny and helpful, but all that changed when he died. Now: Ragnarok can now be described as enraged anti-hero. He doesn’t care about much, he will kill his best friend without hesitation if he has to, and he only saves the world so that he may get a chance to destroy it himself. He will only listen to certain people. ABILITYS: Ragnarok has a pretty simple (but destructive), power. He can absorb his defeated opponents appearance and ability (kind of like Elf Man’s from Fairy Tail). He also has the ability to mix up those powers (as in he can have a dragons right arm, a tigers left, and the legs of a chimera). He was invited into the Helselgan special ops because of this ability. In Helselga, people are put into groups according to their power and strength. Someone with a powerful ability like Ragnarok’s would be called an Omega. Someone with a pathetic ability like being able to control wax would be called a senile. ABILITIES ABSORBED: AZURE DRAGON: He fought and defeated this dragon while on a special rescue mission in China. RESNOV: He defeated this earth elemental during the early stages of the first supernatural war. DOMOVOI: Slavic mythology, he obtained the Domovoi’s touch which he can only ever use 3 times. The Domovoi also works as a great disguise. TENERU: This demon had the rare “night arm”. The night arm allows you to control darkness. WESNU: The rare sea dragon of the east. RAGNAROK: All of these abilities put together. ENRAGED: His strength (as in power), increases ten fold. He also has ten more, secret, powerful abilities HISTORY AGE 1-3: Damien Johnston that is Ragnarok’s real name. His Mothers name was Sarah (Sa-Rah), and his Fathers name was Dante. They look normal to humans, but to the supernatural eye, they look like demons. His parents are rogue; they had betrayed the lord of all Helselgan Demons (Zetsu). Zetsu’s oracle, Jerboa (Ragnarok’s uncle and Dante’s brother), had prophesied Zetsu’s demise. Jerboa had always been jealous of his little brother because hi- (the rest of his history is unknown).